1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card holder which is adapted to hold business cards of different dimensions and to be removably mounted in a standard card storage and retrieval system.
2. Background Discussion
Card holders for use in standard storage and retrieval systems are well known. They are not, however, particularly suited to allow a conventional business card to be easily mounted thereon and later removed, if desired. The ideal card holder would be simple to manufacture, low cost, easy to use, and be capable of holding business cards which are larger than the standard business card. The standard business card size depends on the region of the world where one uses the card. In the United States the standard size is 2 inches by 3.5 inches. The present invention provides such a card holder.